Most operating systems supporting touch-screen devices, such as the Android operating system, the iOS operating system, or the Windows Phone operating system, use a conventional refresh mode, i.e., single-frame rendering, for graphical interfaces displayed on screens. If a graphical interface is refreshed under the conventional refresh mode at a rate of 60 frames/second, there will be an interval of more than 15 ms between each adjacent two image frames of the graphical interface. When an interface element, such as an icon or text, on a touch screen is moving at a relatively fast speed under control of a user's finger, the interface element will have a relatively large movement distance during an interval of two frames, for example, up to 0.5-3 cm. Due to persistence of vision, a user will observe several discrete images, including intermittent afterimages, resulting in the user's feeling about the graphical interface movement being not smooth or real.